


Missing Scenes and Inner Thoughts

by sparrowsister18



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 4x01, Captain Hook - Freeform, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Hook and Emma, Missing Scenes, Quiet Moment, emma swan - Freeform, frozen, season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowsister18/pseuds/sparrowsister18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I shall be posting little scenes and moments from season 4. Captain Swan 100% and all things that happened between their moments and the thoughts running through their minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Scenes and Inner Thoughts

Coming to was harder than expected. He noticed the ground below him was rough and felt like he had been punched in the gut by a ton of bricks..a ton of FROZEN bricks that is.

_The infernal ice beast...where the bloody hell is this one from?_

 His thoughts lost him as he sat up groggily. Looking around, a couple Merry Men stirred, but he was very much the only one to wake so far.

_Old habits never die._

That’s when he saw Emma. A few feet away from him she laid beautifully to him. His eyes could not deny the truth of her beautiful state, but quickly he rushed to her side. Her right cheek had slight bruising, only noticeable when looking as closely as he was. He remembered well all that had happened. A giant snow monster chasing them around as she did her absolute best to mane the beast with her magic. Squatting down, he felt somewhat uncomfortable, but was too concerned for her to mind. Wanting so badly to reach out and caress her cheek, he holds back and, instead, lightly touches her upper back.

“Swan..” Her face scrunched up slightly at the sound of her name. “Swan, are you alright?” She furrowed her brow as she instinctively brought her hand to her right cheek. Keeping his hand on her upper back, he helped sit her up.

“Ugh.” She expressed, rubbing her cheek. “Ice is supposed to be soothing.” Trying to chuckle, she looked at him, noticing his deep blue eyes staring at her intently. Looking away quickly, she continued. “Uh, well. I’m going to try and track down any more evidence in the woods.” Standing to her feet, she was about to run as he stopped her.

“Let me come with you.” He looked at her deeply, scaring her again, somewhat.

“No.” The word came out too quickly, too harshly, his reaction of quick hurt changed her tone. “Wait till the others are awake, watch them.” She gave him a look, squeazed his hand in reassurance. “I won’t be gone long..”

With that she left him standing alone.

_That woman is going to drive me insane._

 

******

She held the snow in her hand, thinking. Thinking about how she hurt Regina. Thinking about how they’re always in danger. Thinking about Killian. He was such at such an important place in her life, but admitting that was scary. Admitting she wanted him back was terrifying.

_Neal. Graham._ The losses of her past taunting her moves as she thinks of showing him how she truly feels. She could never allow herself normalcy with him, she would just lose him eventually too...Tossing the snow at the tree, she feel the fear of opening herself up. Shaking her hands, she heard someone behind her.

It took him twenty-minutes or so to finally find her after David helped the rest get to safety. He had no place with them and wondered aimlessly why Emma left him.

_She’s avoiding me._

“So, crisis averted.” Smiling dumbly, he looked into her eyes. She grins back.

“You wanna go home and see what’s on Netflix?” Snark flew and she knew her protective walls were watching her speech as well. Killian laughed a bit in confusion mostly.

“I don’t know what that is, but sure.” Grinning bigger again, he reveled in the idea of being alone with her finally. She looked less than equal to his sentiment.

“Killian,” looking into his eyes, she hoped he understand her fears, “someone created that snowman. This is isn’t over.”

“It never is. All the more reason to enjoy the quiet moments. Right now,” he inched closer, closely the gap between them. Her eyes were near his face, she could breathe in his scent, “we have a quiet moment.”

She wanted this. More than anything she wanted this, but she knew opening that much of her would only weaken her to disappointment and further pain.

“I know.” Her smile was genuine, she loved the idea of a quiet moment with him. “I just gotta do something.” Looking into his eyes, she saw his disappointment and wished he could understand.

“..right...course.” Refusing to even make eye contact, he stepped back slightly, as if to leave. “Go ahead. Don’t tell me you’re not avoiding me anymore because I’m actually quite perceptive and this,” he points between them. The whole between them overly symbolic of her distance. “This is avoiding me.”

“No-I know.” Answering immediately, Killian was surprised by her quick agreement. “I am.” She looks at him, a bit amazed she admitted it. His concerned gaze attached to hers gave her chills. “I just feel-” thinking slightly of all the things to say about her fears for them, she chickens out quickly, “I just feel too guilty.” He gives her an understanding, yet disapproving look.

“Over Regina?”

“She lost someone she really cares for because of me.” Refusing to make eye contact, she hoped the tone in her voice was convincing enough. She DID feel guilty, but that was not he entire pause with him. Looking at her, he wanted to say everything all at once, but looked down instead.

“No, there’s more to this than just Regina.” _Of course he would see through me_ … “isn’t there.” Swallowing quickly, he feared the truth. Feared she’d admit her feelings for him weren’t strong. Feared he’d never be the man she wanted.

Staring at him, in this moment, she hated herself for holding back. She hated never meeting him where he was, but just had to. Stepping in to close the gap once more, she answered his question with a lighlty passionate kiss.

“Be patient.” 


End file.
